1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and to a method of manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel capable of preventing a substrate from sagging and to a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly providing light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel may include an array substrate having a first base substrate and a plurality of thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) formed on the first base substrate, a color filter substrate having a second base substrate and a color filter formed on the second base substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
As the TFTs may be manufactured at a high temperature, a glass substrate having a low cost, heat resistance and low thermal expansion coefficient are used as the base substrate of the LCD panel. However, the glass substrate may be fragile and may be limited to decrease thickness, so that the characteristics of the glass substrate may present difficulties with regard to increasing the size of the LCD apparatus or decreasing the weight of the LCD apparatus.
To overcome the above-mentioned difficulties, a plastic LCD apparatus has been recently developed, in which the glass substrate used as the base substrate of the LCD apparatus is substituted with a plastic substrate. As the plastic LCD apparatus employs a plastic film having a thickness thinner than the glass substrate employed in a conventional LCD apparatus, the plastic LCD apparatus may have a light weight, thin thickness and superior flexibility so that the plastic LCD apparatus may not be easily broken. In addition, the cost for manufacturing the plastic LCD apparatus may be decreased compared to other conventional LCD apparatuses.
In a method of manufacturing the plastic LCD apparatus, the plastic film may be laminated to a carrier substrate, and then after a process for manufacturing the TFT is completed, the plastic film may be stripped off from the carrier substrate.
However, after the plastic film is stripped off from the carrier substrate, the plastic film may be sagged due to the thin thickness thereof, so that various defects may be generated in manufacturing the LCD panel. In addition, when a relatively thicker plastic film is used to control of the sagging of the plastic film, the cost for manufacturing may increase.